


Those You've Known

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Grief, Other, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We either follow those we love or fill the gaps they leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those You've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide.

Arthur dies sweat-soaked and smiling, with a stranger’s shotgun empty in his hands.

Eames dies three years later, the metal of Arthur’s favored Glock cold against his tongue.

Ariadne builds their tombs.

Cobb tries, exactly once, to hover over her. When she punches him, it’s the hard right hook that Eames taught her by example, and clenched within her fist is the totem that Arthur told her she should make.

“Some of us can handle reality,” she snarls, and walks away.

When someone well out of the loop contacts Cobb about a tricky job, he sends them on to her.


End file.
